bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite
|image = |artist = Sambomaster |released = 2009.6.10 |type = Anime Ending Theme |span = Episode 215 - Episode 229 }} Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite is Sambomaster's 13th single. The title track was used as the nineteenth ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 215 through 229. Track List # # Akashi # Boku wa Jiyuu # Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite (Bleach Version) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= love you hajimete atta no wa mushaburi no ame datta ne kimi wa ame no naka de mou wakaru naiteita love you sabishii kokoro wa kitsusou ugoki wa attate Boku wa kimi no ichibyou boku o ki ni shiteiru yo Kimi ga namida o nagasu kanashimi wa wakura kara Boku wa soba ni itain da kimi no namida o subete uketomeru kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara hokani nanimodekinakunattemo bokuwa kamawanai kanpeki niwa dekina ikeredo demo zettai kun wo shiawase nisuruyo bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara love you hajimete kii ta kotoba wa naka naidedattane kimi wa boku nisou itsutte irukuseni nai teita love you umaku warae nai jibunjishin wo kimi wa seme tatte bokuwa kimi no ichibyou gotowo itoshi teiruyo arashi no naka wo kimi wo sagashi ni itta toki doshaburi nonaka tatazumu kimi wo mite mamora nakyatte kime taunda kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara hokano dareka ni warawa retatte bokuwa kamawanai kanpeki nihadekinaikamone demo zettai kimi wo egao nisurunda bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara nagareboshi ga nagare rumade kimi no kokyuu woawasete negai gotowo inoru kimi wo mamore masuyounito inoru yo boku no seimei no owari ha kimi nisobaniitehoshii saigo no isshun dakeha kondo wa kimi ga boku wo mimamotte okure kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara hokani nanimo dekina kunattemo bokuwa kamawanai kiseki nanka oko senaikedo kimi toirukotoga boku no kiseki dayo bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara |-| English= Love You.. remember.. it was raining buckets, back when we first met.. .. and you, were crying so hard I could tell, even under that rain Love You.. even those times when you find yourself seized with feelings of loneliness.. .. I, care about your each and every second Because I understand the sad things that make you cry.. .. I want to stay by your side and shoulder all of your tears I will protect you, from all the things that distress you Even if that’ll be the extent of what I can do for you, I don’t mind Even if not perfectly, but I’ll definitely make you feel happy I swear it, no matter what happens, I will protect you Love You.. remember.. the first words I heard from you were “don’t cry” Even though you said that to me, you were crying yourself Love You.. even if you keep blaming yourself for not being good at laughing .. I, love your each and every second That time, when I went out into the storm to find you.. .. seeing you standing still under the downpour.. I just decided.. that I must protect you I will protect you, from all the things that distress you Even if others are gonna laugh at me, I don’t mind Maybe I can’t do it perfectly, but you know, I’ll definitely make you smile I swear it, no matter what happens, I will protect you Just as that shooting star is flowing.. and you’re casting your wish upon it.. .. I tone myself with you and wish, to be able to keep protecting you When my life* comes to its end, I want you by my side.. .. and just at that last moment, this time I want you to watch over me I will protect you, from all the things that distress you Even if that’ll be the extent of what I can do for you, I don’t mind Even though I can’t make miracles happen, to me, being with you is a miracle I swear it, no matter what happens, I will protect you Characters The characters in the twenty-first ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Rukia Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Abirama Redder *Findorr Calius *Charlotte Chuhlhourne *Choe Neng Poww *Emilou Apacci *Franceska Mila Rose *Cyan Sung-Sun *Ggio Vega *Nirgge Parduoc *Ayon *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Tatsuki Arisawa Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending